The present invention relates to a motor-operated adjusting device for machine axles.
Generally, machine setup times are becoming ever more important for a cost-effective use of machines. This is true, on the one hand, because of the demands in terms of net machine output and, on the other, because the accessibility of machine parts is increasingly obstructed owing to safety devices. These circumstances are, in particular, of decisive importance for machines in the graphics processing industry.Various motor-operated adjustments are known. These have always been designed for specific applications and, therefore, are usually not suited for general use. Adjusting functions can, for instance, be carried out by customary machine parts. This, however, leads to large and expensive solutions that are only appropriate in individual cases. For wide and modular applications, a great number of requirements must be met, such as:
a) reasonable price, because in most cases several to very many axles must be actuated; PA1 b) in exchange, only a limited service life because the adjustment is used much less than the processing machine itself; PA1 c) small space requirement; PA1 d) possibility of compact wiring, since installations must also take place at movable elements in processing machines and the accessibility and maintainability of the machine must not be obstructed; PA1 e) simple overload protection because objects may be located along the travel path: PA1 f) position indicator, advantageously absolute; PA1 g) possibility of manual override for emergency operation or for operators working with conventional methods; PA1 h) very different adjustment ranges in the same system (very small to large travel paths and loads); PA1 i) no drifting away during operation, e.g., because of vibrations; PA1 k) in any event, the desire to be able to store and retrieve special basic or standard settings.